secreto de invierto
by Deb-san
Summary: y lo vio, un chico de un semblante parecido al de él, de cabellos y piel blancos al igual que su traje, y unos brillantes ojos rojos, y aunque estuviera mal, el chico del cual sentía una gran atracción. / Advertencia: lemon, incesto/ kurokono/regalo de navidad.


Fastidioso, molesto, y agobiante, eran las palabras perfectas para describir esa aburrida situación, ¿Dónde estaba?, muy fácil, en la fiesta navideña que su familia da cada año, la odia, la odia de verdad, tomando un sorbo del agrio ponche y frunció el ceño, porque tenía que estar presente, a si por algo llamado "educación".

Acomodándose la corbata de su traje dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, donde la nieve caída apaciblemente, lo que más odiaba que la fiesta, era tener que usar un traje de mono, el agrio de ponche, las luces, la música de vals, la gente, todo, todo lo odiaba, lo único que hacía era contar los minutos para poder irse de allí.

-hola, kuroha- el nombrado se voltio.

Otra cosa que odiar.

-hola seto- dijo casi con desprecio, el chico estaba enfrente de el, vistiendo un traje igual al de él, con la exención de una capa verde que lo hacía parecer un príncipe de antaño.

A cualquier otro le parecería encantador, pero a él le daban ganas de vomitar.

-¿quieres acompañarnos?- ofreció amablemente.

-¿contigo?, ¿y tus amigos?, no lo creo- dijo con un tono de desinterés, acompañar al grupo de idiotas es lo último que pensaría hacer en esa desagradable noche.

Seto, con el ceño fruncido se fue a donde estaban sus amigos, se amable con el dijeron, de seguro acepta dijeron, si claro.

El chico de ojos dorados dirigió su vista así todos lados, y lo vio, un chico de un semblante parecido al de él, de cabellos y piel blancos al igual que su traje, y unos brillantes ojos rojos, y aunque estuviera mal, el chico del cual sentía una gran atracción.

Kuroha voltio su mirada a otro lugar, intentado disipar su sonrojo, porque de entro todas las personas de la fiesta tenía que verlo a él.

-hey kuroha- llamo el chico albino, el sonido de su vos diciendo su nombre solo lo hiso estremecer, enserio como odiaba esa noche.

-q-que quieres konoha- dijo que el mismo tono que antes, solo uno de sus muchos intentos de disimular lo que sentía.

Y si, konoha y el eran, además del mismo género, hermanos, y siendo sinceros a él no le importaba, podían llamarlo incestuoso, asqueroso, y demás cosas, pero él no se arrepentiría de eso, ni se avergonzaría, a menos que sea su _**muy**_querido hermano el que se lo dijera.

Por eso tenía que ocultarlo sin importar que, tenía que llevárselo a la tumba.

-solo quería saber si disfrutabas de la fiesta- respondió, con su típico rostro casi inexpresivo.

Era raro ver a su hermano, a pasar de vivir en la misma casa, casi nunca socializaban, solo en esa clase de eventos.

-Ho si lo estoy pasando de maravilla- contesto con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos esquivando la mirada del otro, enserio, es que nadie lo conocía.

-bueno la vedad es que busco a alguien con quien hablar- dijo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba a su lado.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca, por lo menos para Kuroha, el no controlaba sus sentimientos, no podía.

-pues busca a alguien más- sentencio bruscamente, y se dirigió a la salida.

Una vez llegara a su alcoba, se deciso de su traje, quedándose solo con el pantalón y la camisa abierta, y se dejo caer en la cama, coloco su mano en la frete y dejo salir un suspiro.

Estuvo cerca, cerca de arruinar todo, cerca de tomarlo de la mano y cercarlo de ahí, solo para poder besarlo privadamente, o aun peor hacerlo en ese mismo lugar donde se encontraban.

Mentiría si dijera que no deseaba hacerlo, lo deseaba, y mucho.

Dirijo su mirada hacia la ventana y contemplo los copos de nieve cayendo de forma lenta y calmada, e intento disipar sus pensamientos, cerro sus ojos lentamente y se lanzo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Una rara sensación de calidez y placer lo envolvió en el instante en que volvió a la realidad, reconoció la causa casi al instante, lo estaban besando, y no solo eso era konoha el que lo besaba.

Konoha, lo besaba, esto es imposible, debe ser un sueño.

Lo tomo de la cintura y lo tumbo a un lado de la cama, separando sus piernas con las zullas, se podía distinguir que estaba excitado, y muy mucho, lo cual asusto un poco al albino.

-ha... Kuroha- intento decir el de piel pálida para ser interrumpido de inmediato con la boca del otro.

Esta vez fue mucho más apasionada que la últimas vez, kuroha besaba de forma algo desesperado, recibiendo pequeños gemidos del que estaba debajo de el, con una mano sujetaba sus muñecas, y con la otra lo despojaba de su ropa, interrumpió el beso solo para ambirar su desnudes, lo volvió a besar de manera apasionada y poco a poco bajo hasta su cuello, dejando muy visible mascar de chupones y mordidas.

-ha, por… f-favor, d-de-detente- dijo konoha entre gemidos, kuroha cayó en la cuenta de que, no era un sueño era real.

"ya no puedo detenerme" pensó, y era cierto, ya el deseo era muy grande como dejar pasar esta oportunidad tan perfecta.

Con su mano, hundió sus dedos un la abertura del albino, ganándose un par de gritos de este, el no podía deleitarse mas con el sonido de su voz llena de placer.

Una vez que ya lo había preparado lo suficiente, instintiva mente paso a penétralo, el sujeto debajo de él no podía dejar de gritar y gemir de placer, por sus mejillas se veían claras lagrimas de dolor.

-haaa… k-kuroha… haa- comenzó a decir repetidamente su nombre entre hadaos y géminos.

Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre el pelinegro deba estocadas cada vez más fuertes.

En cuestión de minutos les invadió el cansancio, y ambos se vinieron.

-te amo- susurro el de ojos dorados, mientras se aferraba al peliblanco.

Tanto tiempo deseándolo, tanto tiempo soñándolo, entonces, porque no estaba feliz?, en ves de eso le invado una gran culpa, no sabe exactamente el porqué.

Porque no lo había forzado, ¿verdad?.

a la mañana siguiente konoha despertó muy adolorido, intento buscar a kuroha pero, no estaba, en vez de eso solo avía una nota que con su letra:

"_lamento lo que he hecho ya no volverán a saber de mi"_

**nota de la autora:**

_**Como estuvo?, les gusto?, no?, muy oc? muy triton el final? muy chinbon? …bueno como sea, solo quiero decir que esto es un regalo para las fans de esta pareja, y lamento si no me salió muy bien, pero lo hice de ultimo momento, mis disculpas, tal vez lo continúe, pero no si comentan si?, hasta la próxima bye bye.**_


End file.
